Impatient Brats
by Hetalialover1396
Summary: Take an oblivious and heavily pregnant German and an equally oblivious and heavily pregnant Spaniard and out them on a bus. That spells problems for them and unpleasantries for the other passengers. But it's all worth it in the end. Mpreg, crack pairing and public birth.


**Here's a one-shot for you all. But be warned. Mpreg and graphic birth in public. Russia x Germany and Prussia x Spain. Please enjoy and be prepared for a surprise. C :**

* * *

Ludwig, and Antonio left their friends house surprisingly sober due to them being almost due with their lovers babies. As they were walking to the bus stop Ludwig felt a jab of pain wrap itself around his midsection and lower back.

Thankfully Antonio noticed this and asked with a worried tone "Hey Ludwig is everything alright?" "Yeah. It's just Braxton Hicks. I've been getting them quite often recently."

"But your baby is due any day now. What if it decides to come now?" Antonio said worried about his boyfriends brother. "Relax. He won't come for a couple of days I swear." said Ludwig.

But he was proven so wrong when they boarded the bus. They just paid their tickets when Ludwig yelped and a wet blotch started blossoming on his pants.

"Antonio. I am so sorry for not listening to you before but you were right. The baby wants out now." Ludwig whispered going into shock at what just happened.

Antonio just stared in complete surprise and started panicking. This of course set his labor in motion making all the passengers on the bus panic themselves.

"What is happening down there." said a voice which both of them realised as Toris' voice.

"P-please...help us. Our b-b-babies...are coming!" begged Antonio racked by another contraction. Toris was by their side in an instant and removed both nations pants. "Don't worry. I have helped many nations through birth. I know what I'm doing."

With that he checked both Ludwig and Antonio too see how dialated they were. Toris let out a surprised yelp as he felt the tip of Ludwig's baby's head. "Ludwig I want you to squat and lean against the wall and bear down on your next contraction. I have a feeling that, because this is Ivan's child, it's going to be a big one. So once the baby's head is close to be emerged I want you to pant. Ok?"

Ludwig's only response was to squat and pant as he felt his child slowly emerge. "Scheiße." Ludwig yelped as his baby's head was released into the world. "Good. Now just a few more gentle pushes to get the shoulders out and then the hardest part is over." Toris encouraged Ludwig who gave it his last strength and pushed out his little big baby out of himself, before slumping back against the wall.

Toris cut the umbilical cord with his pocket knife and handed Ludwig his baby boy. "Congratulations." Toris said and Ludwig looked at his son, smiled and said "Welcome to the world my little Alexei

"Lo s-s-siento mucho. B-but can you h-h-help me with m-my b-b-baby now." whimpered Antonio, feeling the pressure build up at his entrance.

As before Toris instructed Antonio to squat against the wall like Ludwig and pant through the contractions until the head was released.

Once the head was out Antonio almost passed out from the pain but quickly regained consciousness thanks to a sharp slap from Ludwig. After that it was only a matter of moment and Antonio was holding his baby girl on his arms.

However it wasn't over yet. Antonio realised that when the same fluids like before came streaming down his thighs. Antonio screamed and bore down panicking violently and not listening to word Toris was saying to him.

That's why Antonio's second baby (a boy) came out Antonio squealed in shock. Toris also clamped and cut that baby's umbilical cord and placed him next to his sister on his mothers chest.

Toris pulled out two towels and wrapped the babies in them and put the placentas in a plastic bag. "Should I call someone?" "Yes. Call my brother he's probably pestering Ivan as I know he would right now."

Toris called Ivan's number and told him what happened and apparently Gilbert had overheard the conversation because they were both by the bus in moments. The two of them scooped up their lovers and took them home leaving the rest of the passengers sitting in their seats with open mouths.

To say the least the remaining passengers could not say that they didn't have an exciting bus journey today.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the crap ending. I hope the entire story was ok though. I decided that since I love Germany and Spain isn't shown giving birth why not combine those two points. And thus this horrible piece of **** was created. But I'll leave the opinions to you readers.**


End file.
